All About You
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Brittany's smarter than she looks,and Santana has more heart than she herself realizes.


"So Britt, what do you think?" Santana asked the blonde cheerleader who was currently sprawled across her bed.

"I think Kristen Stewart's hot" Brittany answered as she absentmindedly thumbed through a magazine.

Santana rolled her eyes and moved away from the mirror. "No B I mean, what do you think of the work I had done over summer break?"

Brittany looked puzzled, "you did work this summer? I thought you were paying someone to do that stuff"

"MY BOOBS! Brittany, I'm talking about my boobs. I'm 2 cup sizes bigger"

A strange expression took over the blonde's face, "you were fine before"

Now was Santana's turn to look puzzled, "you don't like them? But they're bigger"

"Yeah but, now my boobs look like pancakes"

"Don't be stupid Britt you look fine as you are"

"So did you! But here you are with..water balloon boobs"

"Are you actually mad at me?"

"I'm not mad I just don't get it"

"Puck prefers them bigger"

"I didn't know I was in a line"

"A line? What?"

"A line of people hopping into bed with you"

"You're gonna talk to ME about being promiscuous? You only sleep with me to add notches to your bedpost"

Brittany's eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at Santana's face. "..Gotta go" she said getting up to leave the room.

"Britt.." but before Santana could say anything else, Brittany had left and shut the door in her face.

Brittany had fled her own house.

Santana slipped into her shoes and left the Pierce house to try to find out what was going on.

She had a feeling she knew just where to find her blonde friend.

As expected she found Brittany 10 minutes later staring at a nearby pond, she'd become inundated with ducks lately for god knows what reason.

"Thought I'd find you here, Britt you can't run out of your own house" Santana said taking a seat next to her.

"Do you think with bigger boobs you float better in water?" Brittany asked with a blank expression.

"Don't mock me Pierce, I know where you live" Santana said with a playful nudge.

"Of course you do, we've had sex everywhere in my house" Brittany smiled slightly before her expression drooped again, which didn't go unnoticed.

Santana put a hand on Brittany's knee, "B what's going on? We don't have secrets"

"You never told me about the boob job"

"It was booked last minute I didn't even have time to"

"Still"

"Okay Britt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay?"

"Okay"

"..So what's wrong?"

"Sex is not dating"

"I know, I said that myself. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Go be with Puck until he steals something again"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Sex is not dating"

"..Britt, what's this about?"

The tall blonde turned to face her, leaning in so close they could feel each other's warm breath.

"It's about this S. I don't wanna play second best to a boy, especially not Puck"

Santana swallowed, her icy exterior was for pretty much everyone, except Brittany.

"B you'll never be second best! Especially not Puck"

"Thanks S.."

"Look Britt, I know you so I know what you've got to say won't be rocket science, but you gotta help me understand otherwise how can I do anything about it or be here for you?"

Something in Brittany snapped.

"I like being with you, I like sleeping with you, I like not sleeping with anyone else. I know I'm blonde and I'm dumb and I don't have boobs like yours but.."

"What do you mean not sleeping with anyone else?"

The blonde sighed, busted.

"I haven't slept with anyone but you since I took Artie's virginity"

A deafening silence overtook the pair.

"I love you Santana"

"I love you too Britt"

"No, I mean I love you love you, like Rachel/Finn kind of love you stuff"

"…"

"Just forget I said anything, it'll be like when Coach Sylvester accidentally forgot to tell Mr Schu that she'd replaced his hair products with butter and squirty cream"

"B.."

"Just go, San" the blonde sighed putting her head on her knees, she felt Santana's arm wrap around her.

"I've never said the L word before, Britt" Santana confessed in a whisper.

"Lesbian? You're not lesbian, I'm not either, I just love you" Brittany said, Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable blonde.

"Not that word, B. I'm talking about love, you've seen the house I've grown up in and we were never encouraged to express ourselves. I've never once heard my parents say they love each other and they've been married since before I was born. I don't want things to change, I'm scared that if I say it and it doesn't work out that I'll hurt you and I never want to do that" Santana said as she held Brittany's hand stroking it gently.

"You won't hurt me, San"

"You don't know that"

"I believe that you love me enough to not hurt me"

"Britt.."

"Please? Please say it's worth a chance" Brittany said choking back her sob; suddenly Santana's lips were upon hers in a gentle honest gesture.

"Okay" the fiery Latina whispered holding back tears of her own.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" Brittany smiled, Santana nodded. "And you won't sleep with anyone else but me?"

"I haven't slept with anyone since you slept with Artie, B. I was mad at you so I tried to just push my feelings away but it didn't work and I couldn't even make out with anyone, not even Puck"

Brittany hugged the other girl excitedly and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you"

"I love you too, I really do"


End file.
